


A Shared Experience

by Quakey (Quak3y)



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Telepathic Sex, make Wade feel good about himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quak3y/pseuds/Quakey
Summary: Nate's not good at dirty talk ... unless it's telepathic.





	A Shared Experience

**Author's Note:**

> This one is dedicated to the good and pervy folks of Intercourse, Pennsylvania. You know who you are. You inspire me.
> 
> This is short, self indulgent porn and is not trying to fit in any continuity.
> 
> For those just joining us after Deadpool 2, be aware that Cable (aka Nate) is telepathic in the comics. Also, he and other telepaths have a great deal of trouble reading Wade's mind or even find him completely telepath-proof. Oh yes, and common fanon is that healing factor == tiny or no refractory period. >D

“Come on. You know you want to say it,”

“It?” Nate doesn't stop thrusting, pressing Wade’s legs back further.

Wade’s gasp is knocked from him and his voice is unsteady as he replies, “Whatever it is you're thinkin’. Look so … intense. Bet you have some dirty _nnngh_ thing you wanna tell me, right?”

“I…. Perhaps.” Now Nate slows, hesitates, pauses while sheathed in Wade. Leans forward and presses a surprisingly chaste and tender kiss to textured lips. “I'm not good at taking what is inside my head and putting it outside.”

“What are you talking about? You talk all the time. With big words and everything. And I know you're willing to say _dick_ and _ass_ and _fuck_ and all sorts of naughty words. You're no boyscout--more like the creepy old scoutmaster who--”

“Wade.” Nate cuts him off like a man who's had lots of practice. “Not about this. Not with …. feelings. Wants.” A hand curls softly on Wade's hip, stroking as Nate flexes, grinds against Wade while still so deeply buried. Like emotion is just too much for the moment and he’s looking for some release. “I can't find the words to say it outside my head.”

“Shame,” Wade pants, squirming, trying to goad more motion by humping against Nate and clenching. “It'd be nice, to hear it.”

“Maybe…” Nate sounds tentative. “Your healing factor makes telepathy very difficult, but maybe just the surface, projecting my mind…” That hand slides upward, leaving a trail of fingers, like he wants to touch every inch of horrible skin _what does Nate see in him anyway_ on the way, up to touch the side of his head. Another kiss pressed to his lips.

_so good inside you beautiful Wade beautiful the faces you make while I fuck you show me_

It's not just the words. An entire second set of emotions is in his head with the words, so raw and intense. Love. Arousal. There’s a feedback of physical sensation, what’s Nate’s feeling, like a ghostly touch on his own cock.

Wade is twisting and shouting on the first thrust, come streaking his stomach, phantom squeezing on his _Nate's_ dick dragging it out, intensifying his orgasm.

_< concern> too much stop?_

“No stopping! I'm good! Move!”

Nate moves, finally resumes what he'd been doing originally, pushing Wade's legs back and open as he fucks in at that glorious angle.

_love seeing you like this open for me love fucking into you see you around my cock hear you moan for it yes like that <surging arousal> more Wade more more_

“Jesus Fucking Christ Messiah in my ass, Nate,” Wade gasps between aforementioned moans, “you're filthy inside your head!”

 _< amused smug>_ “Very.”

It gets less coherent as Nate lets himself go, as Wade is nothing but writhing and movement and trying to wrap himself around Nate. Nate who makes only a growling sound with air and throat and lungs but...

_you want my cock in you my cock mine mine mine <possessive> no one else's beautiful mine_

“You keep thinking beautiful. You must be out of your mind,” he manages to gasp.

 _BEAUTIFUL <savage>_ Nate bends, lips tracing lines on chest, shoulder, neck. The scars and ridges and bumps of tumors under skin. _believe me believe me beautiful muscled deadly texture warm it's who you are and I love it I love you <emotions raw> <love>_

Wade comes again, desperately clutching at Nate, but Nate doesn't even pause. He's chasing his own orgasm now, so close through the link, Wade can feel it approaching even as his own recedes.

_fuck my cock buried in you so deep <lust> going to come in you fill you up hear you scream for it <satisfaction craving> come inside you feel you around me <desperate> Wade come with me now now now_

It tears through both of them, mind and body. Shakes through them and leaves them shaken. Gasping, collapsed with each other. The link is there through it, then slowly fades to the barest trickle of emotion.

Nate is lying mostly on top of Wade, in a sizeable puddle of bodily fluids.

For a minute the only sound is panting breaths. Then finally Wade of course finds his voice first.

“Holy fuck.” He sounds stunned. “I'm not sure if I can have normal sex ever again.”

The reply is a little sheepish. “I didn't actually think it would work that well. Your mind is … challenging.”

“On account of being brain damaged insane.”

An arm around him tightens. “On account of your healing factor constantly reshaping your neural connections.” A gentle sense of concern and love tickles the edge of his mind.

“Could you read me too?”

“Not well, only strong emotions.”

“Well then it's lucky I have no filter between my brain and my mouth. It's as good as telepathy!”

Nate just hmms in amused agreement and finds an edge of the sheet to mop up the worst of the mess.

They fall asleep like that, twisted together in more than just body, contentment reflecting back and forth, curling around the edges of their dreams, shared between them.

**Author's Note:**

> (And eventually they wake up from their nap, get unstuck, and go take a shower.)
> 
> Why can’t I write porn during the day like a civilized person?? Nooooo, instead I suddenly jolt 100% awake at 4am with the first four or five paragraphs of this burning through my brain. Write it or lose it. I am so tired. If you see typos, please point them out.


End file.
